Angels and Demons
by Welshbabe88
Summary: Not to rip from the book of the same title. This is what I think may be the direction Supernatural will take post season 5. If Sam's out, is he still human? Rated T in case I go farther.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_A/N: Well hello again. I have been remiss in not updating my other story for too long. I have to go over the plot line I wrote a few years ago to see what I was doing with it before I stopped. I guess this is just to get my feet wet again, so to speak. Enjoy and thanks to those who pestered me over the years to start again. _

The house looked no different from any other on the darkened suburban street. The air was still, and the gentle hum of the freeway was the only noise disturbing the silence. Looking through the front window, I saw what I never believed my brother would actually experience.

Inside, a man nursed his drink, calm in the dim light of the room. The white noise of the TV filtered through the glass; but it was some generic kid's show instead of the usual adult channels of choice.

"Are you okay?" a woman's voice filters from the kitchen as she appears in the frame, laying out some home cooked meal.

The man pauses from sipping the amber liquid, eyes glazed over, before shifting towards the woman.

"Yeah," the response is resolute, but not happy.

She strokes his head and turns away to call someone, who appears to be a child tearing through the dining room, hopping onto the too tall chair opposite the brooding man.

The picture of the trio, albeit dysfunctional, was nostalgic. It was also a bitter pill to swallow. I spent my life running away from who I was - what I did - just to have one normal moment of this. The closest I got was in death; in heaven of all places.

I laughed bitterly, the jealousy deep rooted. But my brother made a promise and he kept it. The brother who had nothing to lose. The brother that had gone to hell and back, and yet still played the part of the lone gun, the eternal bachelor. He sacrificed everything and pushed himself to live on.

The street light flickered above me, drawing my gaze away from the family moment, distracted. It seemed this was starting to be a reoccurring pattern.

"He looks content," the gravelly voice startled me from my reverie, "in his own way."

"I know," I sighed, not looking at my unwanted companion's face.

"Sam, do you think it is wise to torment him further?" the man replied, his trench-coat swaying in some unseen breeze.

"No Cas, I - I just needed to see him, you know?" I paused, "to make sure he's okay."

"But you must be careful," he replied cautiously, "Just because I was lucky enough to pull you from that cage, does not mean Lucifer is done with you."

I felt Castiel's gaze boring into me, as if trying to see whether his statement would unleash another side of me. I stared resolutely at the window, not willing to give Cas a reason to regret freeing me.

"Don't you think I get that Cas?" I hissed, "That I have to fight every second to restrain the part of me that wants what he offered. That every weakness is another opportunity for Lucifer to take over. Don't you think I know that each and every moment of darkness I feel within me is the Devil waiting for me to slip up?"

"You made the choice Sam," Cas replied in his monotone, "You are noble. You did it for the greater good."

He paused, making me turn my gaze toward him.

"You did it for Dean, and for the world," he looked at the window, "now you have to let him go."

The pain deepened in my chest as I knew he was right. I looked back one last time. The flimsy window the only barrier between my brother and I.

"What am I?" I let the question hang, not expecting an answer.

"You are unique," he replied, "Part Angel, Part Demon, Part Man."

"A freak."

"A messenger." Cas touched my shoulder, "A warrior."

With one last sigh, I turned to him, ready to leave. Lucifer's voice ringing in my mind. _You weren't running away from them, you were running towards me._

The soft swish was the only sound made as they vanished, the light flickering back to life in their absence. They didn't notice Dean's searching stare out the window, his left hand holding the cool glass to his forehead.

_A/N: Could stand alone. Could be more. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:I guess this is a chapter for Dean to show his fatherly side...kind of...well not really._

* * *

"Dean?" a small voice whined.

"Not now Sammy," he mumbled, shifting his long frame on the couch.

"My _name_ is not Sammy,"

Dean snapped his eyes open to see Ben hovering over his prone form. A familiar ache spread from his chest as he unconsciously searched for the face he wished to see. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he struggled to sit up. The boy twitched impatiently as Dean slowly came to his senses.

"Mom went shopping," he stated, "I'm bored."

"Amuse yourself," Dean groaned.

"But you're here," Ben whined, "you do the cool stuff. I remember that from last time."

"I'm not really up for this kid."

"You're a jerk."

"Hey, hey now little man," Dean said, quickly interrupting the swift kick to his shin, "Cool Dean just needs a cup of Joe before we do anything. Alright?"

"Fine," Dean thought he was the kid smirking as the tiny hand latched onto his, dragging him to the kitchen.

After two cups of coffee and another interrupted tantrum, Dean found himself sitting on the front yard, legs splayed while Ben played with the grass' local insect population.

Thinking back to last night's quiet dinner, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He didn't know and, at this point, frankly didn't care to find out; yet, that didn't stop his instincts from going into overdrive. A part of him wanted desperately to walk away from this life; a life he frankly thought he never deserved. It would be so easy to just hop into his baby and carry on as usual - to save Sam or die trying. But a promise was made, this was always Sam's dream, and he knew he could never break it. His gaze hovered over Ben; knowing kids that age were magnets for trouble.

He already seemed bored by his digging pursuits.

"Bored again?"

"Kinda," Ben shrugged, flopping onto the grass with a heavy sigh.

Dean smirked as the kid peeked at him, expecting some reaction.

"Let me tell ya," Dean prodded the kid in the chest, "you've got it lucky man."

"How's this lucky?" the boy's small voice sounded surprised.

"I never had a chance to be bored from too much play time."

"Why?"

Dean shrugged, "I had responsibilities."

"What's resp...reso...re...spond.."

"Nevermind. Let's just say I had a job to do," Dean paused, looking up at the sky, "I was the big brother."

"That just means you had someone to play with," Ben huffed, "that doesn't sound so bad."

"There was no playing, little bud. I had to take care of stuff your...your Mom takes care of" Dean paused, sucking in a breath, "I didn't have a Mom to do that."

"We could share."

"Huh?"

"Mom, dummy," Ben said, as if it was obvious, "we could share."

Dean barked out a laugh, ruffling the boy's hair, "Sure, I'd like that."

It reminded him of Sam. So stubborn yet looking out for him as much as Dean tried to do for Sam. The familiar ache for his lost family returned and he welcomed the pain. I made him remember why he kept going. Why he was here.

I click of a handle jolted Dean out of his thoughts to see Ben climbing into the Impala. Dean launched himself off the grass, sure that the kid would probably find something dangerous. He wondered how the boy got in their in the first place, sure he had locked it last night.

"Aren't you supposed to ask before entering a stranger's car?"

"It was open."

Dean sighed and followed the boy to sit on the back seat. At least to supervise.

"Can I drive?"

"Are you serious?" Dean blurted, gaping at the boy who barely reached his shoulder sitting, "Oh hell no."

Seeing the glare, he returned it, "NO one drives but me."

"Oh."

He felt guilty about being so abrupt. The kid's face drooped, reminding him of another floppy haired child.

"How about I give it a quick spin."

"YES!" the sad expression forgotten as Ben hopped over the seats to the front.

Dean smiled re-entering the car in the driver's seat. Ben had already buckled himself. The engine revved and the car was quickly reversed, speeding down the quiet down the window, Dean leaned his elbow on the platform, letting the breeze into the sun-heated interior.

"Who's Sammy?"

Dean was getting a little tired of the surprise comments coming out of the kid's mouth.

"You met him. Why'd you ask?"

"You were screaming his name last night."

"What?"

"When you were sleeping," Ben paused, an unsure look on his face, "Mom said not to wake you from the bad dreams."

"Mom's smart," Dean grimaced, "I tend to reflexively lash out at people to wake me during a nightmare. Wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Oh," Dean sighed feeling another headache coming on.

"Where is he?"

The kid's question was so innocent, but Dean's throat closed. That simple question, so much pain.

He cleared his throat, "He's gone," his voice sounding raspy.

"Is he coming back?"

"No," Dean stared out of the car, "not this time."

* * *

"He looks kind of depressed."

"Well Phoebe, it's probably for good reason," I sighed, "he did just send his brother to the depths of hell."

"Right," she retorted, "but you think he would be a little better with the child."

I sighed, sitting next to Diana on the lip of the fountain, letting the soft bubbling of the water sooth my nerves.

"He has never had the time, nor the teaching to do this," I stated, dragging my fingers through the petal floating along the surface of the water, "this is another reminder of his loss."

"He _is _keeping his brother's promise," Phoebe looked back into the waters, seeing images in the liquid that I could only imagine.

"Hmm,"

A crash from inside the house drew me from the quiet of the garden. Fearing the worst, I rushed through the doors. Taking a defensive stance, I lashed out at the shadow in front of me.

"Hey! OW," a male voice yelped. I growled as I turned on the light.

"Eric, you idiot!"

"What?"

"Could you at least put the bloody light on?" I scolded.

"It was, I swear," he shrugged as he put up his hands defensively, "I was just testing out my new baby."

"Oh no,"

"Oh _yes_," he smirked.

"Your father did not give you another dangerous invention. He knows better."

"Well he did not appreciate his ex-wife crushing the last one," he tsked, "he liked that gun."

My eyes went to the waist of his jeans where the new masterpiece was tucked.

"You better give me that gun, or so help me I will end you," I held out my hand."

"No way," Eric protested, backing away, "I was just going out."

"You are my son, and I know you well enough to know something will go wrong when you use those 'toys'," I hissed, eyes flashing, "Now give me the gun or I will get Leo to pry it from you."

"Fine." he huffed, pulling out the gun from his waistband, "no need for violence."

"What would possess you to try out another one of these things?" I asked incredulously.

"He was going after those Maxim twins," Phoebe replied wistfully as she swept back into the house.

"No... well fine, then yes," he sighed, "Pheebs, do you always have to ruin my fun?"

"Yes," both of us replied. I took one last look at the ornate gun before crushing the metal with my bare hand.

"Have you narrowed the time we must interfere?" I turned to Phoebe, ignored the moans of Eric behind me.

"Not quite," she replied, weaving another flower into her hair, "they have more trials to experience. But I have a bad feeling that I can't pinpoint just yet."

"No chance of changing what might happen?"

"The waters are always clear about what they say Grace," her eyes finally focusing on me.

"We must wait," I nodded, knowing that Phoebe's visions were never to be challenged by us, it would be like cheating since we have the advantage of not being human.

"And hope they do not break before they are truly needed," Phoebe finished.

* * *

A/N: Might change_ the names. This will not be a crossover just borrowing the fake names from a short-lived series. Please review, see if you can guess who the new/old character are. HINT: there more ruthless counterparts have been featured in an episode before. _


End file.
